


Strange Town

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: When you're exposed to the weird phenomenons in Haven, Audrey expects you to wanna leave.
Kudos: 1





	Strange Town

“You’re okay?”

You take off the cloth from the wound in your forehead to be able to look better at Audrey Parker, the officer who, along with Nathan Wuornos, just saved you from getting by someone who was troubled. You give her a small smile to appease her worried expression, and also to thank her for saving you.

“I’m alive, aren’t I?” Audrey gives out a small chuckle before she sits down beside you, her eyes looking at the horizon of the ocean. “I’m fine, really. Just a little shocked, that’s all.”

She gives you a grin. “Not what you were expecting when you moved in last week, huh?”

“Nope.” You put the cloth back on your wound, hissing from the pain. “Not at all.”

Both of you turn your attention to Nathan speaking on the phone from far away, the man being in a serious conversation with someone about the troubled person who just disappeared after hurting you, probably trying to see if that person knows where the troubled one is right now.

“You know…” You turn your head back to Audrey, who’s looking down while biting her bottom lip. “If you need help moving back, I’m sure we can help-”

“And missing the opportunity to help you?” Her eyes widen in surprise and she looks back at you to see you smiling brightly. “Not a chance.”

“Wait, you…” She gives out a smile, still unsure. “You wanna stay here?”

“Of course.” You give her a wink, ignoring the pain it caused your wound. “This place is awesome.”

She snorts at your response. “You’re a pretty odd person, (Y/N).” Her eyes sweeten as she looks at you. “I have the feeling you’re gonna fit right in.”

Your grin widens. “I love that feeling.”


End file.
